FU
by karin150301
Summary: Quiere decir "Shu, shu" o un buen y merecido "Fuck you", lo ha ensayado tantas veces en el espejo, pero entonces él la mira, le sonríe y en lugar de gritarle, solo es capaz de decirle –Te quiero.


**F.U**

El reloj marca las 12:05.

Misa al fin se permite soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación dándose cuenta de que Elle no llegara. ¿Era mucho pedir una maldita noche solo para ellos? Al parecer sí tienes por novio al señor detective mundial, sí, eso era pedir un milagro.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus bellos ojos castaños, se siente estúpida, muy estúpida por esperar demasiado de un idiota como él.

Ha esperado más de cuatro malditas horas, cocinó su postre favorito con sus propias manos y se puso el vestido rojo que a él tanto le gusta. Pero de nada había servido porque él no había aparecido.

12:15

Soltando un suspiro Misa al fin acepta lo obvio, él no llegara hoy. Con una sonrisa irónica y un largo trago de vino ella admite su ingenuidad al pensar que esta vez sería diferente, que esta vez Elle Lawliet llegaría. Su departamento luce menos acogedor cuando sus tacones golpean el acabado de madera del suelo haciendo eco, detiene su camino para tirar de las correas de sus tacones y después lanzarlos a un lugar incierto detrás del sofá. Sus dedos detienen el camino de una lagrimas, maldición no debería sentirse así.

Debería deshacerse de ese vestido de una maldita vez, o eso pretende antes de que la puerta se abra y la figura del detective

–No pensé que continuaría despierta –murmura llevándose el pulgar a los labios y mordiendo la punta.

–Íbamos a cenar, ¿Lo olvidaste? –más que una pregunta aquello es una afirmación.

–Tuve trabajo que hacer –es su corta respuesta, ¿ _ni un lo siento siquiera?_ Misa se enfada un poco más.

Su ceño se frunce mientras sus ojos recorren al azabache. Su camiseta blanca está llena de migajas y manchas de dulces, sus jeans caen holgados por su cuerpo y sus deportivas mal puestas.

Una sarta de insultos están a punto de salir de sus labios, pero antes de siquiera formular la primera idea la calidez de un beso se planta en su frente. _Es la forma en que me persuades..._

Se siente tonta.

Es absurdo pensar que un simple gesto como mi aquel puede hacerle olvidar su enfado, pero ¿Qué puede decir? Es un tanto complicado explicar esto, pasar de querer matarlo a solo aferrarse a su camisa blanca.

–Te odio –suspira recibido los besos cálidos y cortos del azabache. –Te odio –sus labios son silenciados con un beso profundo. –Desearía que estuvieras muerto –murmura aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Mentira –se desmorona ante las caricias en él pequeño rango que comprende su cintura sumado a esos besos dulces.

Él era tan bueno en eso, muy bueno, la forma en que la pega más a su cuerpo, en cómo sus manos viajan hasta su nuca y tiran de sus mechones rubios para darse más acceso a su cálida boca. Debería odiarlo, golpearlo, alejarlo y gritarle todo lo que ha guardado, pero no le importa mientras sigue disfrutando de sus caricias, de los besos demandantes, o al menos eso piensa hasta que siente el borde de la cama tras sus piernas seguido del mullido golpe de la cama.

Lo odia, lo odia demasiado, pero ama demasiado la forma en que sus manos deslizan el vestido rojo con tanta calma, o como sus labios recorren la piel expuesta cual preciado tesoro, si, él es tan bueno que incluso puede redirigir sus emociones justo al lado contrario de donde ella desearía.

–Te odio –murmura perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos azabache y recorriendo con sus uñas los músculos de su espalda dejando líneas rojizas a su paso. Extrañamente eso no calmaba su enfado, no, porque él no es quien solloza, chilla y gime por más de eso que él sabe hacer muy bien.

 _Voy a tener mi venganza_ piensa para sí, esta vez nada la detendrá, ni siquiera ese nuevo Benz amarillo que tanto le gusto.

–¡Ah! –grita viendo luces de colores tras sus párpados y clavando las uñas en los brazos del azabache.

Un jadeo es su respuesta segundos después, y él se tumba sobre ella intentando recuperar el aliento, recorre los arañazos con la yema de los dedos en un acto cariñoso.

Quiere decir "Shu, shu" o un buen y merecido "Fuck you", lo ha ensayado tantas veces en el espejo, y podría decirlo justo ahora, pero entonces él la mira a los ojos, le sonríe con esa aires de niño inocente y su corazón se derrite, y en lugar de gritarle, golpearlo o reclamarle solo es capaz de decirle –Te quiero –recibiendo un beso como respuesta.

Una muerte preciosa, una para la que nadie -ni cupido- le había preparado.

Es terrible, mordaz, odioso, pero no podía tener suficiente de aquel amor, y lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, no era el estereotipo de lo que su madre habría querido para ella, porque juega, miente, engaña, le lastima, pero antes de que ella pueda decirle que este es el final él vuelve a hablarle dulce, aleja la soledad y la hace sentir segura.

 _Porque soy una tonta cuando se trata de ti…_

-Te odio -murmura con voz queda.

-Lo sé Amane -contesta él divertido de su comentario.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, hace mucho que quise publicar esto, tal vez pronto haga algo mas largo, espero así sea.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tsugumi Ōba, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
